Childhood Friends
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Just something that popped up into my head in the middle of the night. What if Sophie and Howl met when they were kids? Here is the outcome I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know, I should really be working on my other stories but a thought kind of occured to me and I have noticed that my Howl one-shots are really popular. So I am in bed, looking up Sophie/Howl pictures when a thought kind of occurs to me: Wha if Howl and Sophie met when they were kids? There is no proof of Howl's age and there is at least one scene in the movie that may have been Sophie thinking of of past. I know that Howl said that his uncle was the one that took him in but this particular story starts before he was with his uncle and before he realized that he wanted to be a wizard. In fact, this kind of takes place when Sophie and Howl was Michael's age (maybe seven or eight?). I'll be quiet now and let you enjoy this little story. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Also, if there are any errors, just know that I am typing this on my phone and my phone doesn't like to tell me if there are any mistakes. Please enjoy, review/request/flame, and don't forget to stay human!

I will say this once and it will imply to the rest of the story: I do NOT own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the original characters, only my OCs and this story's plot.

Chapter One: The Boy

Today is my seventh birthday. As usual, I am in the hat shop helping father while Lettie and mother are in the kitchen cooking something that smelled like strawberries being cooked (if anyone has read my one-shots then you should know know what I mean). I was helping father pick out decorations for a pink hat when I heard the shop bell ring. I hopped off of the stood that I was on and went to the front where I saw a very elegant woman in a sunny yellow dress and a light pink hat with yellow flowers lacing the brim. Her hair was black and her eyes reminded me of coffee beans. Her fair skin made her a very pretty lady. Next to her was a tall, scary man. His blond hair and mustache hind his face of any emotion that he might have had. His uniform was a big clue to tell anyone that he is a soldier. His bright blue eyes were calming too. In between the couple, which I didn't notice because he was hiding behind the lady, was a boy with blackish-blue hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was fair like the ladies but his eyes matched the man purfectly. He wore a simple white shirt with black pants and matching shoes. He seemed to be my age.

"How can I help you?" I heard father ask from behind me.

"My wife and I are going to be attending a party tomorrow night and I would like to buy her a new hat that will go with her red gown," I heard the army man say to father.

"What shade, if I might ask, is your wife's dress?" Father asked the man. I knew that it would take a while for them to identify the right shade. I have noticed the most men are terrible when it comes to exact color. So instead of listening to the long list again, which I have almost memorized, I decided to go out to the front of the store to sweep. Yes, sweeping is way more interesting than listening to fifty different shades of the same color. I was getting close to the corner of the store when one of the school bullies came around the corner. He is a light skinned, blond headed boy who loved to pick on girls.

"It would seem like the little mouse trailed too far from her home. How about I take you to my hiding place until we find you a new home?" The ten years old boy said. If I wasn't so scared of him, I probably would have clobbered him.

"No thank you. I'm not too far away," I said but my voice came out in more of a whisper. I can feel myself trembling. Just then, I see an other one of the school bullies. This one had black hair and was twelve, I think, and he was so much taller than the first boy.

"I think we should take her with us anyways," the second bully sad before trying to grab me. I didn't realize someone pulled me away until I saw both bullies scowl at something, or someone, behind me. I turned around only to find that it was the boy from the shop. He glared at the bullies before turning to me with a blank expression.

"Our parents are waiting for us," he said before grabbing my hand and pulling me away from them. He didn't lead me to the shop, he actually dragged me close to the kitchen door on the opposite side of the wall that the bullies were hinding in before. However, he stopped when the bullies were out of sight before turning to me again. "Are you okay?" Did he just ask if I was okay? A complete stranger asked me if I am okay! I nodded my head to tell him yes. I was just too shocked for words. Usually people only asked if old people needed help or if they were okay. Not kids, I think. After I nodded, he smiled for the first time sinc I have seen him. "I'm Howl and I will be your protector while my family is in town," the boy said as he stuck his hand out. I took it and we shook hands.

"I'm Sophie. Would you like some cookies? I think mother made some earlier today," I asked Howl, who nodded. I showed him into the kitchen. Something tells me that this will be a very different kind of friendship.

And there is the end of this chapter! I mainly came up with this idea, mainly out of no where, from the fact that Sophie and Howl fell in love a little too quickly in the morning. Besides, I don't think Howl would show just anyone his special place (the meddow with the flowers) to just anyone. I know I personally wouldn't fall heads over heals with just anyone. That is why my boyfriend is my best guy friend. Enough girlly talk! Please review/flame/request and let me know what you think of this story and whether you would like me to continue or not. Don't forget to stay human!


	2. Chapter 2

MY THANKS TO LYNN FOR YOUR REVIEW! Here is the second chapter!

Chapter Two: Getting Out of Bed

I had shut myself in my room and covered my self with my blanket. Lettie and mother tried to get me out of bed but I don't want to. The day after I met Howl, the bullies found me and started picking on me. They pulled my braid and smashed my hat and kept saying that I was ugly. When the bullies were done with my hat, they left. I should had hit them but they are so much bigger than me. Father is trying to get me up now but I still don't want to. I don't want to face those mean bullies again. I hear father sighing before leaving my room. I don't know how long I have stayed here but I am not planning to get up any time soon.

"Sophie?" I hear Lettie as she opens my door a crack. "You have a visitor." Probably one of mother's friends wanting to try to get me out of bed. I hear Lettie open the door a little wider, then foot steps, and then the door closes. I feel some one small sit on my bed. I was really confused because who ever had come to visit me was not an adult. The only kids I really knew were Lettie, the bullies, Howl, and Martha. Lettie would never let the bullies come in so I know it isn't them. Lettie herself had given up trying to get me out of bed long ago so it isn't her. Martha was at the library looking for magic books which means she will most likely be there until dinner time. That leaves Howl but he probably isn't -

"How are you feeling Sophie?" That was Howl's voice. I peak my head above the covers to make sure it was him. It was. "Come on Sophie, everyone is worried." Even though we haven't known each other for very long, I could tell that he was very caring. "Was is the bullies again?" I nodded. He pulled me into a sitting position and hugged me. That was kind of unexpected. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that they were caught by their moms soon afterwards and is now grounded for a month thanks to some kid who told their moms?" That was a long question but it did make me feel a little better.

"Yes," I tell my friend with a smile.

"That's my girl," he says with a smile. "Oh! Your father helped me make this." Howl hands me a hat with a red ribbon and three small berries on it. It was really plain and simple but Howl made it with father's help. I put the hat on but it was still really big on me.

"Thank you Howl," I said to my friend.

"Do you like picnics?" Howl asked.

"Yes."

"Both of our families are joining each other for a picnic in a little bit. Want to come?" I nod my head and he left so I could get ready. I wore my regular clothes and Howl and I ran together to the courtyard where the picnic would be. Mother, father, and Lettie all had a funny face on.

"How did you get her to do that?" My father asked Howl. He looked confused at my father's question.

"Do what?" Howl asks.

"How did you get Sophie out of bed? We've been trying since yesterday," father explained. Howl thought for a moment before answering.

"I guess it just took the help of a friend," was Howl's reply.

"That is a very powerful friendship," a voice said from the other side of the courtyard. It was the lady in the fancy purple dress that likes to come into father's hat shop. I think he said that she is a witch. She has fair skin, Rosie red hair, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a hat that father sold to her recently. The hat was a shade of purple that matched her dress, very wide brim, and had purple feathers at the edge of the brim. She is a little spooky. I think it was noticeable to everyone too because I felt Howl's hand hold mine. "Be careful with such a precious friendship," she said before walking away.

And that's it for now. What did you think of me putting in the Witch of the Waste before she was banished to the Waste? Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to stay human! 


	3. Chapter 3

MY THANKS TO ZAHRA AKUMA FOR YOUR REVIEW! I am saying sorry now because it does end a little bit sad. I promise the next chapter will be happier. Also, when ever I finish with the childhood scenes, would you guys like me to continue on and rewrite the movie through Sophie's eyes and kind of show you what she is thinking in the movie? Please review and let me know. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to stay human!

Chapter Three: The Midnight News

Ever since the day the bullies attacked, I've noticed Howl keeping a good eye out for them whenever we are together. We are in the kitchen of the hat shop because Lettie wanted us to try something new that she made. It looked like an eclair but when we ate it, it tasted like a truffle.

"Can I have more please?" I asked holding my plate out.

"I haven't made any more," Lettie said. Howl just laughed.

"It isn't funny," I say as I shove Howl a little. Mother comes into the room.

"Howl, your mother's here," mother said to Howl. He nods before hopping off of his chair. I get off of my chair and walked him to the shop.

"See you later Howl," I say as we hug our goodbye for the day.

I came down the stairs later that night, when my parents thought I was asleep in bed, to get a glass of water. I was right behind the kitchen door when I heard my father and Howl's father talking. Howl's father was talking first.

"I am going to be leaving soon to join my regiment. If something were to happen to me, I need you to take care of my wife and son. They trust you and your family. Even my son has grown a liking to your Sophie."

"I will do my best in helping your family," father said to the man.

"One more thing, Howl will be going to my brother's to become his apprentice in a few years. Howl will try to refuse to go but I want you to have him go with my brother."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you." I heard chairs move and I raced up the stairs and into my room. Howl is going to leave and it will be just Lettie and myself again. I started crying into my pillow. I don't even know when I fell asleep but I do know that I didn't dream that night. 


	4. Chapter 4

MY THANKS TO FAIRY FLAME KEY FOR YOUR REVIEW! Here is another chapter. Speaking of chapters, I updated the last two chapters a bit, mainly just putting a title on each chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me whether or not I should merge it with the movie but continuing with what Sophie is thinking throughout the movie. Don't forget to stay human!

Chapter Four: Flowers

Howl and I sat in the flower filled meadow just outside of town. Howl had fallen asleep moments ago. The day after I heard the news that Howl will be leaving with his uncle, I had told Howl about it. He tried to convince his father not to let him go but that didn't work. His uncle will be arriving any day now to pick up Howl. We've been spending as much time as possible before his uncle came. I made a small bouquet of flowers while Howl slept. I soon sat next to him. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. I start smiling when I get an idea. I take one flower at a time from my bouquet and placed each flower in his hair (I got this idea from a picture I saw on Google Images) and around his face. When I placed the last flower next to his left ear, I looked at how funny Howl looked a burst out laughing. My laughing, however, ended up waking up Howl and making him sit up. He was surprised when flowers started falling in front of his face. This just made me laugh harder.

"If you keep this up, I might just have to get you your own flower shop," Howl joked. I laughed.

"I don't think I would be all that bad in it," Sophie played along.

"Then it is settled, I am getting you a flower shop when we get older." Thinking of the future made me think of Howl's uncle and how Howl will have to leave. Howl knew what I was thinking. "I promise that I will see you again Sophie. It will just be a while." We hugged again. When we pulled away, I saw Howl look behind me and tighten his grip around my shoulders a little bit more. I turned my head expecting to see Howl's uncle. Instead, I saw the two bullies. Howl was still watching the bullies come towards us as he spoke. "I know a little yard close to here. They have honey and chickens there. It is also pretty close to my house." I smiled, already knowing what his plan is. I nod and we both get up and start running in the opposite direction of the bullies. The bullies started running too. We ran until we got close to the fence. Howl ran ahead of me so he could lock his and give me a boost over the fence. He then climbed over it too. In the yard was a pond on honey, very odd I must say, and chickens roamed everywhere. Howl grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other side of the honey pond. We stood there and waited for the bullies come over the fence. They were very slow in doing so but they finally did. They apparently didn't take a look at their surroundings because when they finally saw us, they started running and fell right into the Honey pond. Howl and I ran over to the over side of the yard.

"Um, Howl?" I ask.

"What is it Sophie"

"Why did you chose this particular yard?"

"Because these chickens are crazy about honey." Suddenly there is screaming behind us. I turn around to find the two bullies being attacked by a flock of chickens. I start laughing until Howl grabbed my hand again and we started running to the fence. Howl helped me over again before he went over himself. We ran into one of the connected back alleys. A few minutes later, we made it to Howls house. He started running to his room and I followed. "Hi mom," Howl called as he ran passed his mom.

"Hi ma'am," I said while running passed her as well. We lean against the door and slide to the floor (I made a rhyme). We were silent for about two seconds before we both started laughing at the two bullies being attacked by, and later covered by their feathers, chickens.

"Sophie, would you like to stay for dinner?" Howl's mom asked.

"Yes please," I reply to the best of my ability. I think she already knew about the bullies chasing us at least once a week. She is a really nice lady. I looked over to Howl and noticed that the last flower I had put next to his ear was still there. I pulled the flower out of his hair. "Forget me not," I said.

"What?" Howl asked. I looked over to him.

"That is what kind of flower this is. It's called a 'Forget-Me-Not'," I explained to him. Howl got up and grabbed on of our favorite books 'Odd Warlock Out' (I literally just looked at my mom's book shelf and randomly picked a book. I couldn't decide which book to chose on my own book shelf) and opened it to the middle of the book. He grabbed the flower out of my hand and put it on the page in the book that was open. He then closed the book with the flower in it. I looked at him with confusion.

"This way," he says as he held the book up, "the flower will keep it's color and I'll be able to have it forever," Howl explained. I smiled at him.

"Dinner's ready!" Howl's mom called. Howl helped me up off the floor and we walked down to the dining room together. 


	5. Chapter 5

MY THANKS TO XXPHAYTEXX, ANIMEAMARI, AND ELISSYA FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I am really sorry for not updating. I have been busy with school and, since the beginning of summer, I have been babysitting my four siblings most of the time and have not had time to update. Anyways, as requested Elissya , this chapter will be the one will be about why Howl gave his heart to Cal. Unfortunately, since that is technically the last time Howl ever sees Sophie until he is older, this will be the last chapter. However, I'm sorry this note is getting long, I will still continue the one-shots of Howl's family and Puppy Love, which is a love story between Howl's daughter and Michael. So now I will be quiet and let you guys read. I'm sorry this story is short. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to stay human!

Chapter Five/ Final Chapter: Memories are in the heart (Howl's p.o.v.)

I am walking through my uncle's field. It has been six months since I left Sophie and I want to go back to her. It hurts so much to stay away from her.

In the sky I see shooting stars by the dozen. I just continued to watch them until I was close enough to catch one. When it landed in my hand, it didn't hurt like I thought it would.

"Why are you just staring at me?" The star said in a male voice. I was shocked for a moment before I recovered.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am a very powerful fire demon named Calcifer!" He somewhat shouts as he waves his arms around and sticks out his tongue. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"So you can make my pain go away?" I asked.

"That depends. What are you willing to give? I can't do this all by myself," Calcifer informs. So I tell him about my time with Sophie and how it hurts to stay away from her. In the end, Calcifer told me all the pain was in my heart and that he can take it away if I swallowed him. It was weird but I did as he said and the next thing I knew, I was bent half way over coughing and holding my chest. When I opened my hands, not only was the pain gone but Calcifer was no longer a spark. He was a flame.

"Howl! Calcifer!" That sounded like an older version of Sophie. I turn to the voice. It was a woman falling into a hole. She wore a blue dress and had silver hair. "It's Sophie! Wait for me! I promise I'll come back for you. Wait for me in the future!" Then she was gone. Sophie? I took two steps to where the woman was but then stopped. Who was Sophie? I can't seem to remember.

(Little Sophie's p.o.v.)

It has been six months since Howl left and it hurts. I haven't left my bed in a month. I looked at the hat that Howl gave to me. Then something washed over me. I can't seem to remember the name of the boy who gave that hat to me. I remember his face and what he means to me but I can't remember his name.

(Narrator's p.o.v.)

Years later, Howl and Sophie gain their memories back after Sophie gives Howl his heart back.


End file.
